Cocky Son of A
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: Enemies sure do have strange ways of expressing their anger and annoyance. Walls, wands, and threats of castration!


Hey, so this just kinda came to me. One of my fave couples that never actually existed D: They would have been so perfect!

Do I LOOK like J.K. Rowling? Well, maybe the hair or something-NOT. If I was, guess who would be together? Oh yeah.

* * *

"Watch it, Granger!"

Hermione Granger looked up into a pair of steely gray eyes, part of the object she had nearly walked into, and had to resist the urge to scream. This day was _not_ going well so far.

First, she had botched a Potions assigned for the first time in her life, because someone with the name Neville Longbottom had to be paired with her for their assignment. Second, she nearly blasted Ron's head off in Defense Against the Dark Arts because he was too busy drooling over Lavender Brown. Third, she had gotten caught outside in the rain when she had to visit Hagrid to ask a quick favor to Harry, who was unavailable, and ended up looking like a drowned rat for several miserable hours after. That could have been easily solvable, but her wand was lost in the cluttered pile of homework on her desk, and she was far too peeved to go looking through it.

And now, lo and behold, her worst enemy in the history of enemies, Draco Malfoy, was currently blocking her path in the halls where she almost rammed into him.

"You watch it, Malfoy! Some of us care enough to be on time to our classes," she shot back with venom. No one messes with Hermione when she's in a mood. And today, oh yes, she was in a mood all right.

"That's because some of us are bloody know-it-all's with way too much time on their hands." That damned smirk was plastered on his face, and her fingers positively itched with the urge to smack it straight off. Beautiful memories of her third year sprang up, and she had to fight off a wistful smile.

"Arrogant prick."

"Obnoxious brat."

"Ferret."

"Beaver."

"Cocky son of a—"

"Prude!"

"I am NOT a prude!"

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

By now, most nearby students had enough sense to retreat, leaving them alone in the hallways. _Oh the violence that could ensue . . ._

"You, Malfoy, are a good for nothing low life with absolutely no morals whatso—"

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he mock scolded her. "You must learn to control that temper of yours."

She feigned calm, despite her sudden urge to slaughter a whole village of Draco Malfoy's. "What temper? I'm fine. Nothing wrong here."

"Then don't be so worked up when I call you a prude."

"For the hundredth time, Malfoy, I am not a p—"

"Oh for goodness sake, Granger, yes you are. You dress to hide every bit of skin that you possibly can and may be the only girl left in this school who hasn't found at least one guy to—"

"Malfoy, that is utterly repulsive!" Hermione shouted, disgusted. "Just because I have morals and don't walk around looking for someone to shag, does not make me a prude."

Malfoy smiled wickedly, startling her. He began to advance toward her, and she fumbled at her wand, thrusting it out so that it jabbed him in the chest. It slowed his progress, but he kept coming closer, causing her to back into a wall, her wand still pressing into him.

"Back away, Malfoy, or you'll regret it." To her greatest relief, her voice was firm and controlled.

He smirked arrogantly at her, reaching up to close his hand around her wrist, forcing her hand back to her side, and trapping the other with his other hand so she couldn't use them. Oh, she was in deep shit now . . . and soon he would be.

He leaned in closer, and whispered. "Most girls would love to be in this position right now. They'd see it as a . . . _opportunity_. But you," he shook his head, a feral smile gracing his lips, "you, for some reason, are unaffected by my obvious charm. What a shame." His breath splayed across her cheek, smelling of mint and something else. Something boyish. Ugh.

"I'll kill you for this later," she growled. "You're dead, you hear? Dead."

He leaned in closer still, mere inches from her face. "You're telling me you don't want to be here? Not even a little, teeny, tiny bit?"

"Last chance, Malfoy. You come closer and I'll be feeding your balls to the dragons." She ground the words through her teeth, promising death to the boy currently trapping her hands at her sides. He'd regret doing anything to her, he would _regret_ crossing with Hermione Granger.

"Granger," he scolded again, moving to pin her wrists to either side of her head effortlessly, despite her constant struggling. His body was touching hers from chest to foot, and she thought about how they would look to anyone who happened upon them, and blushed. He noticed. "Oh, so you are enjoying this, eh?" That infuriating grin was still present there. He spoke quietly. "It could get better."

Embarrassed and angry, Hermione couldn't help but seal her lips tightly together. It seemed reasonable that she thought he was going to do something stupid like kiss her, and she would make him pay.

But instead he bent his head, nuzzling it in the crook of her neck. Her eyes widened and she struggled harder, but it was useless. The boy was too strong. His lips traveled the length of her neck, from her collar to her jaw, and she bit her lip. His hair brushed her jaw lightly, and she couldn't help but marvel at its softness.

The boy was a damn nuisance, but his hair was wonderful.

"Malfoy," she grit out. "Stop it right now." But the words sounded weak coming from her mouth.

He ignored her—how surprising!— and his head only moved from her shoulder, up her neck, adding a gentle bite above her pulse point, until his cheek rested against hers and his lips brushed her ear when he spoke.

"Hermione," he whispered, using her first name for the first time. He spoke it like a caress, shocking her. But then again, how hadn't he been surprising her today? His lips brushed her ear again, and she could feel him smirk. "Prude," he said, then planted a warm kiss right on her cheek. Then he was gone in a swish of black robes, leaving her angry and confused and murderous in the middle of the Hogwarts hallway. He was going to perish the next time she saw him.

Cocky son of a—

* * *

It's just so much fun XD

Reviews are love. Free cookie from Draco if you do! He baked them himself.

Draco: I had to. Hermione got the house elves freed. Damn her.

Me: Oh shut up, you're totally in love with her.

Draco: *huffs* Lies.

Me: Oh so you love ME? :3

Draco: ...

Me: ...

Draco: Just review. It'll shut her up.

Me: ADMIT YOU LOVE HERMIONE!

Draco: ... Get away from me with that spatula.


End file.
